Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{9} 3$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $3$ is the square root of $9$ That is, $\sqrt{9} = 9^{1/2} = 3$ Thus, $\log_{9} 3 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.